


earth angel

by quietgal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietgal/pseuds/quietgal
Summary: When Alfred was reborn as the Prince of Hell, he saw the image of a pale face with pronounced cheekbones, thick eyebrows, rosy lips, and enchanting green eyes. Now, those eyes were staring back at him.





	

When Alfred was reborn as the Prince of Hell, he saw the image of a pale face with pronounced cheekbones, thick eyebrows, rosy lips, and  enchanting  green  eyes . Now, those  eyes were staring back at him. 

He couldn’t move. All he could do was look at the man he was constantly dreaming of. He stood, frozen, speechless, feeling the Earth move under his feet. The sky certainly had tumbled down, and from it had drifted an angel. Metaphorically  _ and _ literally.

Alfred came back to his senses when he realized he was being spoken to. 

“I… you’re a demon.”

Alfred smirked.

“Yeah. What’d you come down for? To shoot me with one of your little arrows?”

Those disgusting, adorable caterpillar eyebrows furrowed. “No. Those are for love, idiot.”

“So you already shot me?” Alfred teased, stumbling back and clutching his heart. 

The angel rolled his eyes, turning a bit. Alfred almost felt like salivating at the sight of those pure, outstretched white wings. “Disgusting. All of you are,” the angel sniffed haughtily. “I  _ should _ kill you.”

Alfred approached, feeling the cold wooden floor on the bottoms of his feet. He trailed his fingers along the angel’s wrist and arm. “What’s stopping you?”

The angel flinched away. He attempted to hide his blush, but Alfred had already seen it. Alfred chuckled, moving in closer.

“How’d you find me?” He murmured. “Were you looking for me? Have you been watching me? Waiting for me to notice?”

The angel stepped away,  completely red . “No!” He insisted. “No, I just… I don’t know.”  He looked around at the small studio apartment surrounding them . “I wanted to come here.”

“Well, I usually don’t have any guests,” Alfred hummed. “I guess it’s okay if it’s you.”

The angel met his eyes at that. “Why?”

Alfred shrugged. “I like you.”

“You don’t know me,” the angel laughed. “I  _ could _ kill you, you know.”

“Are you going to?”

A pause. 

“No.”

It wasn’t long before Alfred was approaching. This time, the angel didn’t protest when Alfred took his wrists, stroked his arms, his waist, the base of his wings. They were attracted to each other like magnets; their lips met briefly. 

“Arthur,” Alfred mumbled as he pulled away. “That’s your name, right?”

Arthur nodded. “A-And you’re Alfred.”

Their lips met again. Again, again, and again. They stumbled together, kissing and biting at each other, until the backs of Arthur’s knees finally met the small bed  in the apartment \-- one of its only furnishings. Arthur lay down, allowing Alfred to crawl over him and continue to kiss him. 

Eventually, Arthur pushed him away.

“I can’t,” he managed, breathless. “I’m… angels can’t do this. E-Especially not with a  _ demon _ .”

“Aw, give us a break,” Alfred pouted, leaning into Arthur’s neck. “We’re not all bad.” 

Arthur threaded his fingers through Alfred’s hair. He wasn’t sure why he was allowing Alfred to kiss him or leave hickies on his neck, but it seemed that he couldn’t resist the demon. “I know you’re not bad.” He closed his eyes. “Why do I know you’re not bad, Alfred?”

Alfred shrugged, not caring much for the answer. He continued to bite at Arthur’s neck.

“I saw you,” Arthur murmured, beginning to smooth his hands over Alfred’s scalp. “When I first woke up, I saw your face. I see you… i-in my dreams…” 

“I see you, too, babe.” Alfred pulled away from Arthur’s neck. “It drives me crazy. You’re perfect.”

Arthur stared at the demon, unsure of what to do or say. “... This is weird,” he almost whispered. “It doesn’t feel real. I don’t like it.” 

Alfred shrugged. “It’s whatever.” He straightened up and sat next to Arthur’s legs. “D’you wanna have sex?”

Arthur should have been embarrassed. He should’ve gone all red and sputtered out a refusal. 

Instead, he found himself nodding. And he let Alfred take him.

* * *

 

Their third time together, back in the same bed. They found that they knew the small apartment like the back of their hands. Two toothbrushes in the mirror cabinet. American flag themed towels, Union Jack themed washcloths. A box of sex toys in the closet. 

It seemed they both had endless stamina when they were around each other. Tonight, though, Arthur wasn’t as desperate for the demon as he usually was. Alfred was calmer than usual, so Arthur took the opportunity to cuddle up to his side after their second round.

“Do you love me?” Arthur asked. Although his heart wasn’t really in it, he was a bit curious.

“Huh?” 

Arthur shrugged, smiling wryly. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter.” 

He climbed on top of Alfred, stretching his wings out behind him. 

“Do you think I make a good angel?”

Alfred smirked. “Yeah, it’s hot.”

Arthur chuckled. “You’re so dirty, Alfred. You’re going to have a bad influence on me.” 

“I think I already have,” the demon drawled, taking Arthur’s hipbones. He traced his thumb over the inked outlines of a guitar on Arthur’s skin. “What’s this, babe?”

Arthur looked down at it. “... You made me get it, didn’t you?”

Alfred hummed. “Oh, yeah. I forgot.”

After another moment of letting Alfred touch him, Arthur rolled off to the side again. “Did we buy this place together?” 

“No,” Alfred scoffed. “You made me pay for it.”

Arthur smiled, nuzzling Alfred’s shoulder. “Mm, you deserved that. Do you remember? You made me wear glasses at work. I don’t need glasses, Al.”

Alfred laughed. “I wasn’t gonna have other people looking at those eyes. They’re mine.”

“Correction,” Arthur murmured, pushing a teasing finger into Alfred’s chest. “They’re very much mine.”

“That’s what you think.” 

Another kiss between them.

“Alfred, I think you were a good person, deep down. I don’t think it’s very fair that you’re a demon. You should be an angel, with me. That would make things so much easier,” Arthur sighed, turning over onto his back. 

Alfred sat up, looking at the angel. “Nah, that wouldn’t work out. I was a glutton… and not only with you.” He took Arthur’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Lusted after you all the time. Still do.” He squeezed Arthur’s hand. “Aside from when I was with you, I just did whatever my Dad told me to do. The Prince to his King… on Earth and in Hell.” Alfred slumped against the headboard, letting his eyes close. 

Arthur looked up at his lover. He squeezed Alfred’s hand once more. “That’s not all you are,” he murmured. 

“Pretty close, I think,” Alfred mumbled, opening his eyes again and tilting his head to meet Arthur’s gaze. 

Arthur shook his head, sitting up. “You’re much more than that to me. You’re everything to me. You always were, I just didn’t know.”

Alfred stared blankly at him. 

“I love you, Al,” Arthur whispered. “Do you understand?”

Alfred shouldn’t have been able to understand. He should’ve pushed Arthur down and forced him into another round, taken away his angelhood with each pluck of those gorgeous white feathers. 

Instead, he felt himself nodding. And he let Arthur take his soul, his body, his life, and his love.

* * *

 

They had agreed to meet at a cafe. It was Sunday, and the New York City weather was good. Arthur had insisted on a formal date. They had never gotten to go on any of those. 

Alfred was waiting outside when Arthur arrived. His large, pitch black wings were spread out for only Arthur to see -- humans weren’t allowed into their private world. The wings twitched with excitement as Alfred caught sight of him. 

“Hey, babe.” Alfred stepped out to meet him, kissing him shortly. 

“Mm, you taste like cigarettes,” Arthur frowned. 

“Your favorite brand!” Alfred smiled. “I figured you weren’t allowed to smoke anymore. I had one for you.” 

Arthur grimaced. “It’s not the same.”

They sat down at a table outside. Alfred had ordered the waitress to get them a cup of English Breakfast and a coffee with milk and sugar. Possession was a simple skill for a demon of Alfred’s standing. 

“So,” Arthur began, sipping at his tea. “What plans do you have for us tonight, love?”

Alfred beamed, putting his coffee down. “I got us a reservation at the Ritz! Royal Suite, baby!”

“Did you pay them?” Arthur asked slowly. 

“Yes,” Alfred responded, no hesitation.

Arthur scowled. “You did not, you insufferable liar.”

“Hell nah, the woman at the desk gave in so fast!” Alfred smirked. “I didn’t even have to take off my glamor. She was fucked up as soon as I took out my super sweet new knives. Check it.” Alfred pulled out two silver blades, each branded with a  horrifying design of Lucifer on the handles. 

“My God, Alfred, put those away!” Arthur reared away from the table. 

Alfred laughed obnoxiously as he did so. “You totally just took the Lord’s name in vain! Man, I really did rub off on you.” 

Arthur blushed. “I-It’s fine, that’s only a minor sin.  _ You’ve _ broken two of the ten commandments in the last five minutes. Thou shalt not steal, and thou shalt not commit false witness against thy neighbor.”

“Oh, oh, could you say that the last one means ‘thou shalt not lie’?” Alfred gasped, uncharacteristically excited about God’s word. 

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, cautious. “Yes…”

“Well, get this: thou shalt not lie with mankind as with womankind, it is an abomination--”

Arthur groaned. “Oh, do shut up! No one with any intelligence at all takes that seriously!”

Alfred was quickly in hysterics. “I got you so good! I spent, like, ten minutes memorizing that! You know, there’s only one copy of the Bible in our Royal Library? It’s got all this graffiti in it, it’s totally hilarious!”

Arthur covered his face with his hands, wondering how he had ever fallen in love with such a complete idiot. “Ugh, I can’t stand you. I want to go to the hotel now.”

Alfred was eager to get up and leave at that. “Oh, trust me, babe, after tonight, you won’t be able to stand at all.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Don’t make any promises you can’t keep.”

Alfred quickly came to his side, grabbing his hand. “I’d never break a promise with you, Artie.” He kissed Arthur’s cheek briefly.

Arthur smiled.

* * *

 

“Will you love me forever, Arthur?” Sniffling, shuddering words. “B-Because I’ll love you forever. Even after this.”

“Of course, Alfred.” A shaking, falsely calm voice. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I-I can’t be here anymore. I can’t take it, and… and I can’t let anyone else have you!” A sob. “Promise you’ll love me forever. I-I promise, too, so say it!”

“I promise.”

Arthur should’ve been afraid. Alfred should’ve been stronger. Arthur should’ve run, or at least tried to calm Alfred down. Alfred shouldn’t have gotten the gun in the first place. 

Instead, they both found themselves resigning to their fate. They knew they’d meet again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was written for tumblr user @amewica !! i am still taking prompts on tumblr so hmu !! quietgalwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
